Presente de Natal
by Lika Junge
Summary: Agora, aquela noite acolhedora não passava de um sonho distante. ChrnoxRosette. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Kikis, do fórum MDF.


Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics para a Kikis \o/

Não consegui fazer nada muito grande, mas eu nunca consigo.

Kikis, espero que você goste! o/

* * *

**PRESENTE DE NATAL**

- Feliz Natal, Chrno!

As doces vozes que soavam atrás de si fizeram o demônio deixar seus devaneios e virar-se para as duas crianças que lhe sorriam abertamente e estendiam as mãos, com um pequeno pacote a mostra.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Um presente de Natal, bobinho. – respondeu a garota, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas para ele não era.

- Natal?

- Sim, Chrno. Vai dizer que nunca passou uma noite esperando pelo Papai Noel? Vamos, não vá fingir que nunca acreditou. – comentou o garoto, acompanhado de uma doce gargalhada.

- Hey, alo? Esqueceram de onde eu vim?

- Mas... você não sabe o que é Natal, Chrno? – perguntou a menina, com um ar de tristeza na voz.

O demônio apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado pela sua ignorância em relação ao assunto.

Joshua riu, e abraçou os dois.

- Ora, Rosette, não será problema para nós explicar o que é Natal, não é?

**-0-**

Ele não sabia exatamente em que momento deixaram a neve e foram parar em uma sala dentro do orfanato, só sabia que agora não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela imensa árvore cheia de penduricalhos e luzes piscando, com uma estrela grande e dourada no topo.

Embaixo dela havia mais pacotes como o que ganhara, só que de tamanhos, formatos e cores diferentes, cada um com um cartão com o nome de uma das crianças do orfanato. Ao lado, uma lareira acolhedora acesa.

- Isso... é o Natal? – sussurrou.

- Não, essa é a parte que nos interessa do Natal. – respondeu Joshua, agitando uma caixa com o seu nome para tentar adivinhar o que tinha dentro.

- Você pode fazer isso? – perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Shhhhh! – fizeram as duas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

- Ninguém pode saber que está aqui. – disse Rosette.

- Oh, me desculpe. – respondeu Chrno, abaixando a voz novamente.

- Chrno, - continuou Joshua – isso tudo é só uma parte do que é o Natal. Nós aprendemos que têm a ver com o nascimento de Jesus, e outras coisas envolvendo religião.

- Mas o que importa, o que realmente importa, é o espírito natalino! – completou a garota, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Dito isso, os dois se aproximaram do demônio e colocaram as mãos sobre o seu coração.

- Você sente? – ela perguntou, fechando os olhos.

Ele sentia um calor se alastrando por todo o seu corpo, reconfortando e fazendo esquecer do que passara no passado.

Mas não era por causa da lareira, nem das luzes piscando na árvore, muito menos pelo pacote ainda fechado guardado em seu bolso. Ele já sentia isso mesmo quando estavam juntos, debaixo da neve.

**-0-**

Ele tinha ido embora. Joshua havia sido lavado. Tudo que ficara para trás era um rastro de sangue e lágrimas.

E Rosette, chorando, ajoelhada para tentar suportar a própria dor.

Tanto sofrimento, de novo. Mesmo depois que ele acreditara que poderia ser feliz. Ali mesmo, só tomando conta daquelas crianças tão importantes para ele.

Mas ele não seria feliz. Não seria, pois não fora nem ao menos capaz de proteger alguém que amava. Pois agora não sabia o que fazer para diminuir a dor de alguém tão próximo a si, sendo que tudo o que sentia era dor também.

E aquele pequeno pacote continuou fechado e largado no fundo de uma gaveta trancada, pois de repente aquela noite sobre a neve e o calor que o invadira pareciam somente um sonho distante.

**-0-**

**- Feliz Natal, Chrno.**

**A doce voz atrás de si fez o demônio largar seus devaneios e virar-se para trás.**

**Piscou. Por um breve momento, viu duas crianças. Mas elas desapareceram, assim que piscou novamente. Havia somente uma mulher, que estava sorrindo. Um sorriso tão doce quanto amargo, e que lhe feria muito mais do que lágrimas.**

**- Feliz Natal, Rosette.**

**Agora ele sabia o significado dessas palavras. E também dos gestos.**

**Estendeu para ela um pequeno pacote, desgastado pelo tempo. Ele demorara tanto para conseguir pegá-lo do fundo da gaveta sem cair nas lembranças desagradáveis novamente.**

**- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, confusa;**

**- Um presente de Natal.**

**Com um estalo, as lembranças voltaram à cabeça de Rosette.**

**- Chrno, você nunca abriu?**

**- Acho que... perdi o momento.**

**Ela empurrou o pacote de volta.**

**- Nós o demos a você, e você nem sabe ainda o que é.**

**- E eu estou dando a você, e vou descobrir quando você o abrir.**

**Ela entortou o nariz e olhou para ele com uma cara ameaçadora. Chrno riu. Incrível como até nessas horas ela o fazia sorrir. Ela era tão forte, e mesmo assim, tão desprotegida. E ele notava isso, pelo tremor em suas mãos quando segurou o pacote.**

**Ela abriu, lentamente, sem rasgar o embrulho. E de dentro, tirou algo que Chrno não conseguiu distinguir o que era na primeira olhada. Com um clarão da Lua que entrou pela janela, o objeto reluziu.**

**Uma corrente, com um pequeno pingente em forma de estrela. Não tinha grande valor material, mas o demônio sentiu que poderia proteger aquilo com a sua vida. Afinal, não é só disso que se trata o Natal.**

**- Joshua ganhou da mamãe quando eu era apenas um bebê. Ela disse que era para nos guiar. Na época do orfanato, parecia o presente perfeito para dar a você. Afinal, eu e meu irmão concordávamos que não existia melhor guia para nós do que você.**

**- Desculpa ter falhado.**

**- Você nunca falhou.**

**Ela pôs a mão sobre o relógio que lavava no pescoço, e estendeu a corrente para Chrno.**

**- Você ainda é meu guia, certo? – perguntou, com um sorriso verdadeiramente doce na cara.**

**Chrno segurou o presente, mas ela não esperou uma resposta.**

**Dessa vez não havia uma árvore enfeitada nem luzes piscando na sala. A lareira estava apagada e não havia presentes no chão. Mas ainda havia neve do lado de fora.**

**Rosette abriu a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. Observando ela olhar para o céu, Chrno descartou qualquer idéia de avisa-la sobre o frio e um possível resfriado. Não fazia diferença agora.**

**Sentou ao seu lado e olhou para as estrelas também.**

**- Chrno?**

**- O quê?**

**Ela se aproximou e colocou sua mão sobre o coração dele.**

**- Você sente?**

**Chrno sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dela.**

**- Sim, eu ainda sinto.**

**FIM**

Tá tá, tosco e extremamente meloso, eu sei. Mas hey, é Natal! Ok, Natal atrasado, mas ainda valem as mesmas coisas o/**  
**


End file.
